


Public Displays of Standoffishness

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Fluff, M/M, Sneak Attack Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s acts of affection start simply.</p><p>Where Alex is touchy-feely, and Aaron is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Standoffishness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [message on tumblr](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/post/134641587022/i-suppose-that-was-rude-shift-gears-into-modern) that talked about overly affectionate Hamilton and embarrassed Burr and it wouldn't let me go until I wrote it.
> 
> Holy heck this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written??? Who am I???

Alex’s acts of affection start simply: a light touch at Aaron’s wrist when they’re out with the others, while Alex references something he said the night before, saying, “…and then I thought the reallocation of funds would make the company thrive. Right, Aaron?”

Aaron tenses when Alex’s fingers curl around his wrist, and he snaps his gaze up to Alex’s. What he finds are Alex’s big, brown, keen eyes staring back at him.

“Yes,” Aaron says. “That’s what you said.”

He doesn’t shake away Alex’s grip. Although, he later wishes he did, when Alex intertwines his fingers with his and they hold hands, displayed on the table for all to see.

 

  
It’s not that Aaron has a problem with Alex touching him. He likes it a _lot_ — he is his boyfriend, after all — but it’s best in private when it’s just them. Alex has no subtlety, and often gets overly affectionate and handsy in public. Aaron wishes Alex had some semblance of restraint (a futile wish, truly). There are some things that should be kept just between them. It’s exclusive, they shouldn’t have to share it with the world.

He tries to not give it too much attention — it only encourages Alex — but it’s difficult when Alex is hanging on him all the damn time.

Aaron has just about had enough when Alex finds him in the library and _pounces_ on him. Startled, Aaron makes such an undignified yelp and then he hears a familiar chuckle trilling behind him.

“Gotcha,” Alex says in Aaron’s ear, wrapping his arms around Aaron from behind.

“I’m busy,” Aaron hisses.

Alex rests his chin on Aaron’s shoulder, and nuzzles against his face in a way that Aaron likes (it’s unfair, he’s using tactics against him). “Come home. You’ve been here all night, and I miss you.” Alex pauses. “And I’m hungry and you know I am so awful at cooking that I’d burn water.”

 _“Alex,_ ” Aaron says through gritted teeth. He will not look away from his laptop screen. He will not turn to look at Alex. He will not lean into his touch. He will not give in.

But then Alex kisses the side of Aaron’s mouth, and Aaron lets out a frustrated sigh. “People can see…”

“What?” Alex’s question is sharp in his ear. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No!” That’s ridiculous. Aaron breaks his promise to himself and looks to his side at Alex. “I just. It's—,” Aaron says, stumbling over his words and proving exactly Alex’s point, because okay, maybe he _does_ feel a little exposed being so vulnerable in front of others.

Of course Alex notices — he notices everything — and Aaron is well acquainted with the grin growing on Alex’s face to know trouble is about to follow.

And that’s how they get kicked out of the library for making out.

“I will never understand you,” Alex says as they rush away. He obviously isn’t mad with Aaron, he’s got his arm linked in Aaron’s and is looking up at Aaron with genuine warmth.

Aaron supposes he’ll allow it. He did shove Alex out of lap when the librarian came over to scold them and, well. It’s hard to deny Alex when he’s looking at him like that.

 

  
It doesn’t occur to Aaron until a while into their relationship that there could be more to Alex’s public displays of affection than just fondness, or the intention to tease him.

He wonders if maybe Alex does it because he thinks if he lets Aaron go, he will disappear, like everyone else in his life.

Aaron understands that.

Alex does not quiet his affections; this time, it’s with the entire crew present — John and Herc and Gilbert and Peggy — and Alex is clinging to Aaron’s side, and then he stands on tip-toe to kiss Aaron on the cheek.

Aaron’s face immediately feels hot and he _knows_ everyone else is staring at him—

—but then he decides, go ahead, let them stare, and then he kisses Alex back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :) as are messages yelling about these two or anything else Hamilton related over at my [tumblr](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
